


Hopeless

by Sm0l_Nya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, M/M, OOC, Panic Attacks, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sm0l_Nya/pseuds/Sm0l_Nya
Summary: No one quite remembers what happened in the virtual world, only small bits and pieces. But sometimes, memories do manage to resurface. One day while Hinata is helping Soda find parts in the warehouse, a small fire starts and Hinata remembers something horrible.[Or author wanted more of Komaeda comforting Hinata]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda is probably very ooc but oh well. I had a lot of fun writing this (even if I ended up crying) and I hope you all like it! please comment and any criticism means a lot :)

A soft, warm wind blew by Hinata as he calmly walked with Soda and Kuzuryu, who was bantering behind him. The sky was perfectly clear and it wasn’t too humid, making it yet another one of those ‘perfect summer days’, as some would call it on the real Jabberwock island.

It’s been five months since the Neo-World Program ended. Fortunately, everyone has woken up; even those who were killed, although they woke up weeks, some even months after Hinata. And everyone was advised to stay on the real island until further notice. 

Hinata honestly couldn’t remember much from the virtual world, only bits and pieces. Some of those memories were good, such as happily hanging out with Komaeda in the library or the party in the old building. Though, some memories were not so good… such as the starvation he felt inside the funhouse or Komaeda falling to the floor, foaming at the mouth and mumbling random nonsense. Hinata couldn’t remember what caused that. 

But, none of that matters now. Their old lives are over and now everyone should look forward to the future, one in which no one has to suffer. Who cares what happened in that dumb simulation! They have to keep on hoping for a bright future! God, he really sounds like Komaeda right now… 

For some odd reason, Komaeda has been on Hinata’s mind a lot recently. Actually, it does make a little sense… Komaeda was the last one to wake up and seemed fine for a bit, but Hinata learned very quickly that was not the case. Hinata always felt a sort of... Need to learn more about Komaeda. It could’ve been because of how wild and yet calm he always acted. It could’ve been because of how Komaeda helped Hinata out in the beginning. Or it could’ve been Komeade’s natural angelic look (not that Hinata would admit). Whatever reason it was, Hinata was so curious about the other and any time they talked he felt like he had to learn more. 

Hinata quickly learned that Komaeda wasn’t as calm as he looked. 

Komaeda blamed himself for so many of their friends and even his own family’s deaths. He claimed to have a sort of “luck cycle” in which he only experiences good luck after something bad happens in equal proportion. Leading him to be terrified of having relationships, due to the fear that his luck might harm or even kill the other person. Hinata quickly tried his best to ease Komaeda’s fears. 

“Look, I’m not going to die because of some stupid luck cycle! Not only will my own luck cancel it out, but I will make sure to never leave you. I care about you more than you know. So stop calling yourself trash or whatever, because there are so many people in this world that know how beautiful and smart you are! Without you, we would've never made it out of that simulation.” 

Despite how cheesy all that sounded, it was true. And finally, Komaeda, still weary, decided to actually start to be friends with Hinata. And now, Hinata feels as though the other is his best friend. Komaeda always acts so cheerful and that natural calm smile that he always has never fails to reassure Hinata that everything will be fine. Giving him hope for the future. 

But now’s not the time to think of Komaeda! Soda asked Hinata to come help him and Kuzuryu look for parts inside the warehouse since the supermarket’s air conditioner broke and they wouldn’t get another shipment of things until next month. 

“Ugh, this place always creeps me the fuck out... “ Kuzuryu mumbled, opening the door to the warehouse. 

“We don’t need to be here long, I just need to find some extra screws.” Soda instantly started digging around the millions of boxes. 

Hinata looked around too, trying to stay away from the massive curtains in the back. Kuzuryu wasn’t wrong about the warehouse being creepy. Unlike in the simulation, there were actual mechanical parts stored here instead of a bunch of Monokuma themed items, but that didn’t stop the place from giving Hinata chills every time he passed by. 

“Shit!” Soda was now in the back, stomping out a flame that started flowing onto the curtain. The fire was small so it quickly went out, but the air still had a tang of smoke. “Sorry! I accidentally knocked down a lighter.” 

Suddenly, a memory flashed into Hinata’s mind like lightning. Him, Nanami, Soda, Kuzuryu, and Owari were running into the warehouse, thick smoke pouring out the door. There was evidence of a big fire happening, but it was already out by the time Hinata went inside. Burned Monokumas were everywhere, and an odd, tangy smell filled the air. There was only a bit of the charred curtain left, revealing space behind it. But what truly shocked Hinata was what was in that hidden space.

I.. had no idea... what I was looking at... 

There were pools of blood flowing freely onto the cold floor. Someone was tied down, with tape covering their mouth… their legs were covered in clearly deep stab wounds… their right hand had a knife completely though it… and there was a… was a massive spear straight through their stomach… it was... No… no no no NO NO! 

“AAHHHHH!?” 

“Wh-What’s going on here…!?” 

“I-Is he really dead? He’s not pretendin’ to be dead, is he?” 

It was Komaeda … 

Komaeda ’s pale blue eyes looked so empty despite his face looking like it was still in horrible pain. His beautiful, warm skin was frozen… He was... Komaeda really was…

Everything felt numb. 

\---

Komaeda quietly walked around the islands, lost in thought. It’s been five months since the Neo-World Program ended and Komaeda woke up three months ago. 

Part of Komaeda wanted to stay dead, despite not remembering how he died or who killed him. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was a suicide. But after all the things Hinata has done for him… after all the hope that Hinata has given him… he can’t just give up now, can he? For once in his life, someone not only cares for him but fills him with hope. Part of that scares him. He knows one day it’ll all be in vain. One day his luck will scare Hinata away. He’ll be like everyone else has in the past… He’ll leave and never come back… but.. Until that day, even if it’s selfish... Even if trash like him doesn’t deserve it... Komaeda will hold onto what little hope he has. 

It’s all he has left. 

Komaeda didn't really think of where his feet were taking him. All-day he’s felt restless and on edge. As though any moment something horrible would happen. That eventually led him to the fifth, mechanical island. Nothing new seemed to be there. It was actually quite different from the one inside the simulation. There was no monokuma factory and the warehouse was full of parts. It would be pretty cool if it weren’t for the fact that Komaeda would always get slight chills passing the place. That didn’t matter though. Komaeda had no reason to go there most of the time, unless he was helping Hinata or Soda with repairs. 

Speaking of Soda, Komaeda overheard that he was looking for parts inside the warehouse right now! Maybe Komaeda could come and actually be useful for once… 

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse flew open, making Komaeda jump. 

“There you are!” Shouted Kuzuryu, his face full of panic. “We need you in here!” 

“Oh? What use could trash like me have to you?” Komaeda mentally slapped himself. Hinata has been trying to get him to stop putting himself down... But it was a tough habit to break. 

“Hinata is having a panic attack and won’t stop calling for you!” … what? 

Without replying, Komaeda shoved past the short Yakuza to see Hinata in the fetal position on the floor, covering his ears. Soda was next to him, visibly panicking. Hinata kept on mumbling things too quietly for Komaeda to hear properly.

“Hinata? Hinata can you hear me?” Komaeda quickly kneeled next to Hinata, but he didn’t seem to notice Komaeda.

“I’m sorry Komaeda. I’m sorry Komaeda. I’m sorry Komaeda.” Now that he was closer, he could hear what Hinata was mumbling over and over. 

“I- I’m going to put my hand on your shoulder.” Komaeda said, trying but failing to not let his voice waver. He didn’t want Hinata to panic more. Lightly, he touched Hinata, causing him to snap his head towards Komaeda. 

Komaeda’s never seen Hinata so distraught before. Hinata was always so confident and strong. Anytime anyone felt scared, the first person to go to was Hinata. He always had the best advice and knew everything needed to calm someone down. 

But here, his tears flowed out like a river, staining his slightly round cheeks. His normally hope-filled green and red eyes were bloodshot and covered in a thick layer of despair. It made Komaeda feel sick. 

But before Komaeda could say anything, Hinata clenched onto the other’s white shirt and buried his face into it. 

“Please don’t go. Please don’t go. You can’t be gone. Please don’t be gone.” Hinata’s voice broke as he sobbed. He held on tighter, his knuckles becoming white, as though the moment he let go, Komaeda would slip away and be gone forever. 

Hinata was never the most touchy, let alone affectionate guy. The most physical contact someone would get from him was a touch on the shoulder or a pat on the back. So, to say Komaeda was startled would be an understatement. He was terrified of what caused this. 

It took Komaeda a few seconds to get the memo and wrap his arms around Hinata, “Hey, it’s ok… I’m here I won’t go… Just take deep breaths.” not knowing what else to do, Komaeda continued to whisper reassuring words, holding on tightly. 

It took a few minutes before Hinata started to calm down, his breathing evening out, and his grip loosening. Eventually, Hinata lifted his head to look at Komaeda, tears still leaking out. 

“Komaeda..?” his voice sounded so weak and scratchy… 

“I’m here, what happened?” 

“You.. you died here…” Hinata looked down again, avoiding eye contact, his voice quickened with every word. “You were tied up… there- there was a spear in your chest… a-and... There was so- so much blood and-” he was hyperventilating again. 

“-Hey. You don’t need to tell me.” Komaeda cut him off. “It’s ok. I’m alive.” 

“Who d-did that to you? Why- why would someone do that? What happened…”

“That doesn’t matter now, does it? You said it yourself.” Komaeda honestly didn’t remember who murdered him but had a pretty good idea on who. 

“Please don’t go… I don’t want you to die… I don’t ever want that to happen again…” 

“Listen to me, Hajime.” Hinata lifted his head again, shocked by the seriousness in Komaeda’s voice. “You don’t need to worry about trash like me.” 

“You’re not trash.” 

“That’s not the point. Remember what you said a few months ago when I was scared you would get hurt because of my luck?” 

“I-I said... That I’m not going to die because of.. your luck cycle. B- Because my luck would cancel it yours, and I will make sure to never… never leave you. I-I care about you more than you know...” Hinata sniffled. 

“I never told you that all that applies to me too. I’m going to make sure to never leave you because I care about you and don’t want you to ever suffer again.” Komaeda smiled reassuringly. 

Hinata stared into Komaeda’s eyes for a few seconds before he started crying again. 

“H- Hinata!?” Komaeda started panicking again, “Sorry if I said something wrong! I-I really am not good at comforting people…” 

“No, you helped a lot.” Hinata slightly chuckled, hiding his face in Komaeda’s shirt again. “Can we just sit like this for a bit longer?” 

“Oh! Anything for you.” Komaeda held him closer, rubding his back reassuringly. 

Once Hinata stopped crying again, he looked back up to Komaeda, the bright shine of hope filling his eyes once again.


End file.
